Current approaches to fault diagnosis and remediation in cloud computing lack an independent framework to diagnose and/or remediate errors based on information technology (IT) knowledge sources and/or historical remediation attempts. Subject matter experts, information technology service management (ITSM) systems, and/or other knowledge sources may provide a rich source of historical information for diagnosing and remediating faults. While these knowledge sources are useful for IT administrators who manually intervene, cloud-clouding environments lack an automated self-healing approach that is enriched by historical information and IT knowledge sources.